


War MEP Part

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: AMV, Gen, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "Like rabid dogs of war, I will let the memory heal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	War MEP Part

**Author's Note:**

> My part for residentri's War MEP. 
> 
> Song- War by Poets of the Fall.


End file.
